kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Meyres
Meyres the Anchorman is the real-life cousin of The 1st Shadow, and one of the honorary members of the Kanohi Force. History Meyres got his start on BZPower by regularly appearing in his cousin's comics. About mid-way through the first season, he made an account and regularly posted in Shadow's comic topic, as well as familiarizing himself with the intricate nuances of the website. Before long, he announced to the public that he would be making his own comics in the future. He had done a lot of writing and pitched many ideas for Shadow's comics in the past, and his contributions were an immediate fan-favorite. When he finally posted his comic topic, it was a big hit. Many members credited his work on Shadow's comics to being a big help in starting his Comic Making career. Though he does not post often, his work is still loved by his fans. He has begun work on a special project that he hopes to reveal in greater detail in the future. But for now, he's kept it under wraps to all but Shadow. His joining the Force was suggested by his cousin, and the latter proceeded to make his avatar, which is still in use. Kanohi Force Meyres has not done much for the Force in his time, which the others respect. He does his best to stay involved with the community, though. He has briefly appeared in a few chapters of the comedy, however. BZ-Nuiverse In the realm of BZ-Nui, Meyres is an Anchorman for a news show that shares the name of his comics, The HUNA Report. As such, he keeps in close contact with the official Reporters on BZPower and he relays all the latest news to the people through his show, since the physical world lacks a "front page," of sorts. He occasionally visits the Kanohi Force Tower to hang out with his fellows, often playing video games with Shadow and anyone else willing to get whooped in Super Smash Force. In addition to his home in BZ-Metru and his room in the Tower, Meyres also owns a large vacation home overlooking the southern coast, in view of the Library island. He makes trips out there as often as possible, as he enjoys the sounds and smells of the beach. He hosted a Thanksgiving party for the Force at his beach house in 2015. Powers and Abilities Meyres has a quick wit, and is highly inventive. In fact, he even managed to build a fully mechanical right arm when his was damaged beyond repair. The robotic arm has many features, such as: * Retractable blades * Powerful clamps * USB hook-ups * Mini-torch * Laser pointer * Extending function * Grappling hook * A clip for his BZPad * A climbing pick * Numerous undocumented functions As a Ta-Matoran, Meyres is resistant to extreme temperatures. He's also got a decent sense of humor. Meyres is a big fan of DC Comics, in contrast to T1S, who prefers Marvel. Quotes "In other news... SQUEE!" Trivia * In real life, his arm is just fine. * Yes, he is Shadow's actual cousin. * Meyres was the first Kanohi Force membur to be interviewed. Extra Links * The HUNA Report--comic topic on BZPower Category:Member Category:Comic Makers Category:Matoran